


What is this feeling?

by Aslamor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collar, I can't write in english, M/M, Master/Pet, Suicidal Thoughts, sex with an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslamor/pseuds/Aslamor





	What is this feeling?

One day Connor decided to go Hank's place. Why? He didn't know, maybe he wanted to ask something about the deviants..or try to make their relationship better or maybe he just wanted to see him, he really didn't know. Connor knocked the door and waited until he knocked again. He just heard Sumo inside but Hank didn't came to the door. The lights we're on in the house so Connor was sure he was in there. Just for curiosity Connor tried to open the door and *click* the door was open. Hank never leaves the door open. Was something wrong? Connor stepped inside and looked around.

"Liuetenant are you here?"

There's no response, maybe he's in his room? maybe asleep? Connor looked inside and there he were, asleep and looking peaceful for once, smelling like whiskey. Connor turned around and was just about to leave but voice stopped him.

"Who's there..?"

Hank asked with tired voice. Connor turned to Hank.

"It's just me Liuetenant, I came to see if you we're home. The door was open so I came in. Are you okay?"

Connor said with his usual calm voice, but still something was bothering him. Hank huffed and wiped sweat from his forehead. 

"Why did you even came here..?"

He said. Connor took a step forward and sat on the bed next to Hank.

"You never leave the door open Liuetenant.. I wanted to know if something was wrong."

"I left it because then the cops don't have to break in when they come to get my body when I'm dead..."

Yellow led was shining next to Connors eye and he took Hank's hand with a worrying look.

"Liuetenant... are you still planning to kill yours--"

Connor couldn't say the rest because Hank stopped him with a quick kiss. 

"Oh shut up Connor.."

He said breathless and pressed his lips back to Connor's mouth. It felt weird, this feeling was something completely new. Hank kissed his neck and bit his ear. This weird feeling filled his entire body. It was hard to breathe and his heart was beating like crazy.

"A...h..."

Hank looked down to Connor's pants.

"Oh so you androids do get hard.."

He said and put his hand inside Connor's pants.

"Liuetenant..! what are you... a...ha....a.."

Connor couldn't describe this new feeling, it felt good and he wanted more. Something snapped inside Connor and he suddenly realized and he fell to his back sweaty.

"Hank... please..."

He stroked his cock up and down and Connor made low moans and looked right into Hank's eyes. His eyes we're filled with need and lust.

"How does it feel Connor?"

Hank was quiet for a second and looked around the room and he saw collar on the floor.

"Hey Connor.. androids do what their masters say don't they?"

He said with a grin and Connor looked up to him and nodded. Hank hums and takes the collar from the ground and places it to Connor's neck.

"Isn't that Sumo's--"

"Ssshh.. it's yours for now.."

Hank put the leash to the Connor's collar and pulled him close placing his finger to his mouth.

"And no touching."

All Connor could do was to nod and be quiet. Hank placed him to his knees back facing him. 

"Put your hands down."

"Yes Liuetenant..."

Connor did what he was asked for and Hank licked his fingers and put one finger in Connor's ass and he took a long softly breath. Hank placed second finger and scissored his fingers inside him. 

"Aa..h...Hank--!"

Hank let out a low groan and took his fingers out of Connor and pulled the leash so his head was thrown back. Hank put his cock inside him within a low moan.

"You okay there Connor?"

Connor nodded with a shaky breath and felt how warm Hank was as he moved inside of him. His partner, who didn't want to work with him just a few weeks ago was now holding him in his arms. They both reached the climax just a minute after and collapsed next to each other. 

They both we're silent for almost ten minutes until Connor opened his mouth.

"Liuetenant... why are you so determined to kill yourself..."

There was sadness and worry in his eyes as he looked Hank next to him. 

"I don't have anyone anymore..."

Connor sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes you do... I'm here. If I died I could just come back.. you wouldn't."

Hank's eyes we're a little wet and he sighned.

"...stupid android.."

"Umm.. one last question Liuetenant.."

"...what is it..?"

"Is this what humans call 'Love'?"


End file.
